So long Bella Swan
by Sapphire1828
Summary: Takes place in New Moon when Edward has left.Bella is no more and is now Isabella. She has changed complety and is now a so called 'Bad' Girl.What happens when Edward comes back and sees the new Bella?Will she return to her normal self and forgive Edward?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series**

**Here is a new story i been playing around with a while. Please find the time to review as i would like to kow if you like it before i write the next chapter. Its my first story so here it is enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

Ever looked in the mirror and wondered who it is staring back at you? I've lost count on how many times that thought crossed my mind. Right now I'm sitting in my bedroom plastering god knows how much make up making myself look orange, getting ready for another party at a new club in Port Angeles. But its what I do to keep up this charade.

I'm Isabella Swan also know known as the 'Bitch' or 'slut'. I used to go by the name of Bella but didn't find it appropriate with the new me. There are many more nicknames for me but I tend not to keep up with them. I do admit I shamelessly fall into that category of so called nicknames but I don't care. Right now I'm looking forward to getting wrecked and getting away from the past that keeps haunting me.

These days I tend to keep to myself, I don't see the point of having any friends any more that why I pushed them away. If anybody tries to speak to me I just give them a look of _'why the fuck are you speaking to me?' _and usually reply with an insult. As for my school grades, well all I can says it that its gone out the window and there no chance of catching up now. I used to do well in my subjects especially English literature. I used to lose my self in a good book but I lost the passion for reading long ago. Then there's my dad, or as I like to call him Charlie. We used to have a good relationship where you didn't have to speak many words to show that you care. But now all we do is argue and go for weeks not speaking at all. I know he tries to make me happy but honestly, I've lost all respect for him. I just don't care. I've stopped contact with my mum, Renee. It kills her to see what I've become but its not as if she has to deal with 24/7 for the rest of her life. I don't even feel guilty treating them the way I do. The way I see it is that the world could burn to hell and I wouldn't care.

As far as relationships are concerned I have none. Unless you count going from one man to another within an hour a relationship. I only go out with men who have left school and have enough money to spend on me but they never last long. Going out with high school boys is a waste of time. At the beginning it was fun but then I realised I could have any one I want and decided to up my game. Before I never really went out with boys and if I did I would take that relationship seriously. And that exactly what happen when HE came into my life. I loved him and he loved me or so I thought. I gave that relationship everything but what a HUGE FUCKING mistake that was and I'm never going to make that mistake again!

I never used to be this cold heartless bitch that I am now. I used to dream about becoming like him so we could spend the rest of eternity together. He made me promise I wouldn't do anything stupid and I regret it from the moment I said. It's not as if he kept his promise! I used to care about my life, my friends, my family, my future family and him..that was until he left... But now I'm just … empty....


	2. Chapter 2: New Hobbie

**Disclaimer: I wish i did but i do not own Twilight**

**Chapter 2: New Hobbie**

'Hey Isabella, Your looking hot tonight!' Little Billy greeted me as I approached. He was a bouncer in many of the top clubs and knew me well. He was well built and really big nearly as big as, dare I say it Emmet. Which was ironic, given his name.

'Hey, how is it in there? Is it the usually crap or can I expect something good for once?' Knowing clubs in the Forks area were bound to be low class.

'I think you'll like this one. They hired a really good DJ from California, the bar is well stocked and its pretty ravin' in there. They told me to be really strict on who I let in.'

'Well that's good! I was starting to get bored.' I groaned as I was really finding it hard to keep my mind of things these days as everything became routine and safe.

'They're all expecting you in there by the way. They're in the VIP room and Johnny been expecting you'

'Johnny?' Weird I don't remember a Johnny, maybe I was drunk and don't remember him.

'Ohh yeah he's the owner, he's heard a lot about you, but I'm warning you he's quite the ladies man.' A smile was playing on his lips. Hmmm. This Johnny is sounding more interesting by the minute and he must be rich seeing as he owns a night club. Maybe this is my new hobbie to keep me entertained.

'Don't worry I think I can take of myself' I said with an evil grin.

'I know that look Isabella and don't think I don't know what your up to. Anyway you better get in, oh and have a drink on me' He knew me well even if it was just brief encounters.

'Thanks I shall be enjoying many drinks tonight' I said mainly to myself. He clipped away the rope and opened the door for me. I was passing the queue and I heard a few groans.

'Oi! How come she gets to go in? We've been waiting ages!' A women who clearly was desperate and didn't have a sense of fashion complained to Little Billy. Its weird how I gained a sense of style when I became the new me.

'Sorry she's a regular' Little Billy said harshly. That I was. I carried on going in and I could of sworn I heard her call me bitch under her breath. What did it matter I don't care.

I decided to go straight to the bar and get started on drinking. The club to my surprise was actually pretty decent, you wouldn't expect it to be in Port Angeles. This Johnny must have a good sense of style. The whole club was going on a black and white theme. The walls were painted a glossy black and every so often there would be a glass cubicle with dancers in it. There was white leather couches dotted in places with glass tables, the DJ was in a white tux with white decks which were pretty impressive. The bar was also in white with a black table top, the bartenders were also in white suits. I grabbed my drink and made my way to the VIP room. I noticed a few people were staring at me with wide eyes. In the past I used to cringe away from it and shrug it off not believing it was me they were staring at and now I thrived off it.

I entered the VIP room and was met by the usual faces here. I saw Charlotte talking with her fiancée in the corner. Charlotte and I grew close, we both understood each other and knew if we wanted something we would get it. People who saw us would think we hated each other as we are constantly bitchy towards each other but that's just how we communicated with each other. I knew deep down she would be there for me if I needed her as she has a rough past but I will never giver her that opportunity to see me as weak.

We gave each other our look that showed we acknowledge each other presence and I carried on '_mingling' _as they called it. Oh great just as I was about to start enjoying myself William approached me. He was filthy rich but was a complete computer geek. He liked to think of us as his friends but we all knew that wasn't the case we used him. Deep down I think he knew that but just wasn't willing to accept it. Anyway ever since I started becoming one of the crowd he's been hitting on me ever since and just won't take NO for an answer. I mean I know I'm a player but I still have taste. Just thinking about his greasy hair and inhaler at his constant side sends a shiver down my spine.

'Isabella! Fancy seeing you here' he said

'William always a pleasure, _not' _I said that last bit to myself.

'I was wondering if you cared to join me in cabin for the week' he gave me a wink in attempt to be seductive.

'Sorry I've still got school to attend to, maybe next time' Not that I being going to school anyway I usually dodged most days.

'I'll hold you to that' He walked off.

Ewww. Not in a million years. He has a huge ego, someone needs to knock it down a few pegs.

'Hello you must be _the _Isabella Swan' I turned around to put my eyes on the unfamiliar voice. Wow. He was tall and muscular. He had jet black hair styled nicely in contrast to his piercing blue eyes and was wearing a black D & G suit which suited him perfectly. I could immediately tell what Little Billy was saying about him being a ladies man was true. He was the player not the one who was played.

'Hello yourself, you must be Johnny' I said turning on the charm this night was about to get a lot more interesting.

'I have heard a lot about you' His said with a smirk

'I certainly hope not' Giving an evil grin

'Well now, looks like I'll have to find out more about you myself. Would you like a drink?'

'Sure' I said I was getting distracted by his blue eyes.

He held out his arm and I gladly took it as we walked over to the bar. We started talking about random things and turned out he was rather interesting. He travelled the world and has a chain of night clubs in L.A but decided opening a night club here would be a new challenge. Well all I could say was he succeeded in that.

'I must say you look gorgeous tonight' Now usually I would of blushed a deep red at that statement but now I'm not stupid to let it go that far, even if I had an ounce of interest in someone and they liked me back. It will never be the same or should I say certain someone.

'Dance with me' he said more of a statement than a question. I nodded and we started ravin' to the music. Again, usually I would of declined due to my lack of coordination skills but who knew two whole weeks of walking in heels would solve my problem.

The whole night went by like a blur and it was 2 am already I was quite drunk and decided to call it a night. Johnny and I had been dancing all night and got on well with each other. We exchanged numbers and asked me out to dinner Friday night. I accepted, I really could use him to get me a new closet. He called me a cab and kissed me on the hand goodnight. Strangely that reminded me of him … and how _he _used to always act the gentlemen.

I got in the cab and drove off. Hoping Charlie was asleep so he wouldn't notice me coming in. I can't be bothered for one of his lectures any more. I was just going over the night events in my head when I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. I turned to my side and _he _was sitting there , pain and anger dominating his eyes.

'What are you doing Bella?! You promised you wouldn't do anything stupid!' His velvet voice almost growled at me with every word dripping in pain from the emotion of his voice. God how I missed his voice. I was too stunned to say anything and just sat there frozen. I rubbed my eyes and he was gone.

'Are you ok miss?' The cab driver said looking at me through his rear view mirror and probably thinking I'm crazy.

'Umm …. yes I'm fine' It took me a while to reply. Either I'm a lot more drunk then I think I am and my mind is playing tricks on me or he was really there. I turned to my side to check if he was there and he was gone. Yep I'm very drunk. But God how I missed his voice and he looked so real. No! I must not think about him, he left me. I noticed we had arrived home so I paid the cab driver and got out and walked to my room. I slumped on to my bed and just waited until unconsciousness took me over, with the last image of his eyes burning into my mind.


	3. Chapter 3: Guilt Trip

**Hey! Sorry i haven't updated in a while and no im not dead xD Just been stuck with GCSE's. Just six more exams and them im free for summer! Enjoy this chapter the next chapter will be filled with more drama including a visit from Jacob and we find out what Johnny is really like. The Cullens shall return soon! Please review.**

**Diclaimer: Fortunalty i did not have the brains to come up with Twilight :(**

**Chapter 3: Guilt Trip**

'Oh look its Bella Swan or _Isabella_ as she is known now' Lauren Mallory sneered at me in her nasal voice. I had woken up just two hours ago and decided to come in at Lunch. Big Mistake.

'Nice to see you too! By the way I saw the dog pound looking for you maybe you should go before all the good cages get taken up' I said in my harshest tone I could make.

'You' I interrupted before she could say anything else.

'Oh no wait they don't except bitches' I said giving her an evil glare. She walked off clearly not able to come back with a good comeback. Jessica didn't know whether to laugh at her or run after her. I shot shot her a glare which made up her mind. They're as bad as each other. 'Happy Humping' I quickly shouted at her before she went out the door. She was unable to hold back the tears and the whole canteen erupted in laughter.

I went to grab a bottle of water when somebody tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around to see who it was, ready to bite their head off when I realised it was Angela.

'You were really horrible back there, I know she isn't the nicest of people but she didn't deserve that' She said trying to make me feel guilty but she was making me feel angry. I always liked Angela she was one of the kindest people I ever met, the one reason I couldn't bring myself to be mean towards her so I just blanked her out as if she was never my friend.

'Well she fucking deserved it who gives her the right to be the 'big I am'?' I replied

'Well no one gave you the right.' Good comeback

'Just piss off Angela' I was beginning to loose patience

'You've changed Bella, you never used to be like this' She said in a sympathetic tone that really annoys you and couldn't help feeling guilty about yourself.

'It's ISABELLA, and change happens, you don't know the shit I went through and who do you think you are telling me who I am!' I was really loosing it now. 'You're nothing but a fucking helpless SWAT AND CAN ONLY SETTLE FOR BEN! EVEN HE'S BETTER THAN YOU'LL EVER BE!' I regretted the words as soon as I said them but there's no going back now. I stormed off with my bottle of water and could hear the sobs coming from Angela behind me. The entire student population heard our debate and were staring wide eyed at me. I heard people make comments at me thinking I was out of hearing range. 'Heartless Bitch' ' Whoa never mess with Swan!' I heard them. I couldn't lie they were all true but the old me was hurting inside wanting to break free and release the emotion and break down but the new me wouldn't let it.

I went to straight to my Audi TT. My comfort. I decided to replace my old truck as it wasn't appropriate with my new image. I guessed you could say this was one of the first things I hustled out of some rich dude. In days I do decide to come in for school I usually spent my lunch in my car away from people. I like to think it was safer for them if I weren't near as you can see from my recent outbreak. I turned my I pod on and turned it to background noise and my thoughts began to wonder. I never ever felt guilty for saying anything horrible, even insulting Lauren gave me a slight smile. But insulting Angela struck a nerve. I pushed it to the back of my mind and bottled up my feelings, the way I usually handle things and decided to think about my date with Johnny on Friday. I don't why but my gut was telling me he was different from other guys, I just couldn't put my finger on it. Whether it was good or bad, I don't know I'll just have to find out.

Just then the bell went for Biology and I slowly made my way there. I bumped into Mike who squealed and ran away quickly. I laughed, when... _you know who _lefthe thought he had finally had a shot with me. Wouldn't stop pestering me for weeks! But I called in a favour from Little Billy and he soon left me alone.

'Ah Miss Swan finally nice of you to arrive' He said sarcasm in his voice. I avoided this lesson as much as I could. Bad memories.

'Always the pleasure Sir' I said back just as sarcastic with a fake smile on my face.

I went to my seat and my thought drifted to what I would wear on Friday. Lesson droned on and on and finally the bell went. Hallelujah!

'Miss Swan could I have a minute' He said. I reluctantly went over waiting for what he would say.

'As you know you are flunking all your classes, you hardly show up to my classes let alone others. Your grades have drop significantly and if you carry on you will NOT be graduating. This is your final year and summer classes are out of the question.' I have heard this speech a million times from Charlie but he finally gave up after many attempts. I stood there giving him a 'do I look like I care' look.

'Do you intend on going to college?' He asked. I was about to reply but I was interrupted, I guess it was a rhetorical question as he continued.

'Now I know you Miss Swan you can catch up if you put your mind to it. It's not too late and you can attend after school classes.'

'That won't be happening any time soon' I replied rudely. He stood there for a minute looking me in the eye searching for something.

'Well I'll be here when you change your mind' He said calmly. Ha! I don't think so. If that was what he was searching for it won't be happening any time soon. I walked off annoyed at the pointless conversation and went to my car. I was too angry to go to P.E not that I went anyway. I sped off contemplating things in my head. Why did the world hate me so much?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: i do not own twilight**

**Chapter 4: First Date**

''What the hell are _you _doing here?''

''Nice to see you too''

''Cut the crap Jacob! What are you doing here?'' I haven't seen Jacob in so long ever since we had that shout out about how I wasn't the same person any more. He never gives up on seeing me once in a while, even though I tell him to fuck off. I guess that's what you call true friends...

''Relax Bells. I just just came to hang out with you. We never do that any more. So much has changed, I've changed a lot..' He seem to start talking to himself in a hushed tone almost struggling with himself. But what do I care, I have other things to worry about.

''_ISABELLA! _Go away Jacob I have to get ready for a date.'' This boy was starting to get on my nerves.

''What date? Since when do you date? You never told me you went out with anyone?'' I could see hurt, confusion and anger all in one in his eyes.

''Enough with the questions! I don't have to tell you anything. Now piss off!'' I was about to slam the door on his face when he stopped me with his foot.

''I'm just concerned about you. Unlike some people I still care about you'' I knew who he meant specifically when he said people. ''I feel like I'm waiting for you to top yourself, you just don't see what your doing yourself.'' There it goes again people testing my anger issues.

''Who the fuck do you think you are telling me I'm fucking suicidal! Your talking bullshit Jacob Black and to mention _them_!'' His whole body began shaking which was slightly weird but also scaring me a little. ''For your information I do date. Just because they're gone you think you have a chance with me? NOT IN A FUCKING MILLION YEARS!'' I knew that was below the belt but I just wanted him gone. I knew he still has feelings for me. I slammed the door again and I thought I heard him growl but I let it pass.

I ran upstairs to continue getting ready for my date with Johnny. I decided to go with big curls and natural make-up with bright red lips. My dress was a red strapless dress that was tight around the cleavage area but flowed nicely just above the knee. I finally learnt to accept that I did look beautiful. It wasn't easy but I had to accept it if I wanted to play this game. If Alice could see me now... I sighed to myself shaking off the thought. I looked at the clock and realised I was running late. I grabbed my purse and keys and headed off to meet Johnny at the restaurant.

''Isabella. You look stunning'' Johnny gave me a kiss on the cheek. He was wearing a sleek black tux which he absolutely gorgeous in.

''So Johnny do you usually go all out on first dates or I'm I special?'' The restaurant we were in was extremely posh, diamond chandeliers, crystal glasses and expensive china. He gave me smirk as if to say I caught him out.

''I've got to be honest with you. Your different to other girls there's something about you that makes you unique. In your eyes there's a hint of mystery.'' He laughed out loud. ''Sorry I Just replayed that in my head and it sounds very cheesy and its probably been said a hundred times before''.

I smiled,''Don't worry cheesy good sometimes and I guess I am different. I've been through a lot of things other women haven't.'' I took a sip out of my glass while he tried to decipher my words.

''Well I look forward to getting an insight into your world.'' He gently caressed my hand while I stared into his eyes. I had a sensed I was being watched but when I turned around no one was there.

We continued talking throughout the night and surprisingly it wasn't boring or forced compared to other dates it was natural. He walked me to my car when he pushed me against the door and crashed his lips to me. It was passionate and and filled with lust. He pulled away breathing heavenly as I did. He gave me a smirk which I gave in return.

''I'm opening another club in Seattle next week and there's going to be a huge launch party I would love if you would accompany me.'' He was mine I had played the game successfully. It won't be long til I can hustle him some of his money.

''I would love to.'' I gave him a peck on the cheek.

''Great. I'll pick you up Saturday. Until next time Isabella.'' He walked to his car while I sped off back home thinking about the date. I had feeling something bad was happening. I had this a feeling a lot when I was with Johnny but I ignored it. For once I'm going to be care free and not worry about anything.


End file.
